Uma nova Ninja e muita confusão
by Dana Whitewolf
Summary: Uma nova ninja aparece na vila da folha, o passado volta a tona com sua presença, lembranças que queriam ser esquecidas. Missões e confusões irão unir laços antes separados.
1. Uma nova ninja aparece, Suyang

Primeiro venho dizer que Naruto não me pertence, porque se pertencesse já tinha rolado algum beijo no anime, e nem seus personagens.  
Segundo que esta é a primeira fanfic que faço, então não exijam demais.  
Terceiro, não fiz ela sozinha, na verdade fomos eu e minha amiga Daiane que ainda a estamos fazendo, ela é quem dá as idéias inventa as maluquices todas e eu que as passo pro papel, bela combinação. Então aproveitem.

**Capítulo 1- Uma ninja aparece, Suyang**

A noite havia sido calma, nem ruído sequer havia atrapalhado o sono de Hatake Kakashi, que dormia um sono profundo. Logo a luz do dia invadiu seu quarto e veio banha-lo com seus raios trazendo consigo um novo dia. Kakashi despertou quando os raios lhe tocaram o rosto, levantou-se, espreguiçou-se e bocejou,andou preguiçosamente até a cozinha, onde abriu a geladeira e pegou a garrafa d água a qual levou a boca e bebeu aos goles, o belo rosto nu era abraçado pela brisa gelada da geladeira, que recebeu a garrafa de volta.

Alguém bateu a porta, ele pegou a máscara em cima da mesa e foi atender cautelosamente, ao abrir se deparou com um enviado de Tsunade- sama, este parecia com pressa, e logo disse:

- A 5º Hokage solicita sua presença imediatamente.

Kakashi estranhou ser chamado tão repentinamente responde ao enviado:

- Estarei lá o mais rápido possível.

O ninja retirou-se e Kakashi fechou a porta. Rapidamente trocou de roupa, pegou algo da geladeira para comer e vestido e satisfeito saiu de seu alojamento, o fechou e se dirigiu para ver aquela que o mandou chamar.

Durante todo o caminho motivo algum lhe vinha a mente para ser chamado desse modo, mas em breve sua curiosidade seria saciada.

Chegando a sala da Hokage ele a viu só, deveria ser algo sigiloso o que ela lhe queria dizer, pois bem, ele estava pronto para o que quer que fosse.

-Aproxime-se Kakashi, não se faça de rogado. Disse a 5º Hokage.

Kakashi o fez, e logo estava em frente a mesa dela, silencioso, esperando por suas ordens.

- Quer saber o motivo pelo qual foi chamado aqui, não é?pois bem, o fato é que durante o conselho que houve a respeito da prova Chunnin, você foi um dos selecionados para presidir uma das provas. Sei que você é mais do que capaz, mas tenho que levar sua opinião em conta também, você aceita?

Enquanto isso acontecia na sala da Hokage, na entrada da aldeia todos observavam atônitos a jovem ninja de longos cabelos negros que adentrava a aldeia, vestia trajes femininos típicos de toda ninja e tinha um belo corpo, parecia confusa e perdida, apesar de sua bandana revelar fazer parte da aldeia. Nesse momento uma dupla famosa passava pelo mesmo caminho que nossa bela moça, eram Naruto e Jiraya que ao vê-la ficaram boquiabertos:

- Mas que gata! - Disse Jiraya.

Naruto apenas concordava boquiaberto, sem tirar os olhos dela.

- Fique aqui e veja como se faz garoto! - Disse o corajoso mestre, que sem perder tempo se dirigiu a moça, tomou-lhe a mão e a beijou.

-Olá gracinha!- Disse o mestre que voltou a beijar a mão e que subia os beijos pelo braço da moça, até que quando chegaria ao prato principal, a boca, é presenteado com um belo soco desferido pela moça.

- Sai daqui! Seu velho tarado! -Disse ela já se afastando dele soltando faíscas.

Naruto ria que não se agüentava mais, caiu no chão e começou a rolar de rir, ganhando em seguida um soco de seu mestre que havia sido enxotado pela moça.

Depois de algumas voltas pela aldeia e de estar mais calma, nossa vela moça encontrou seu destino, o local onde se encontrava Tsunade-sama. Ao entrar foi recepcionada por uma ninja que lhe dirigiu a palavra:

- O que a traz aqui?

- Vim ver a Tsunade-sama, diga a ela que Suyang está aqui!


	2. De volta a vila da folha

Naruto não me pertence, nem seus personagens, senão já teriam acontecidos alguns beijos no anime, rsrs, bom, espero que curtam o segundo capítulo da fanfic.

**Capítulo 2- De volta a vila da folha**

No momento em que ela pronunciou essas palavras Kakashi saia da sala da 5º Hokage. Seus olhos mal podiam acreditar no que viam, era realmente ele, Hatake Kakashi, quem cruzou pro ela sem sequer cumprimentá-la. Observou os modos dele e aquele maldito livro em suas mãos, motivo de ter sido ignorada.

A 5º Hokage colocou a cabeça para fora da sala e gritou:

- Vamos Suyang, entre logo!

Sem mais demora Suyang entrou na sala, a Hokage voltou para seu lugar e lhe interrogou a respeito dos resultados da última missão. Suyang respondia a todas as perguntas com muita presteza. Após estas, não sendo mais necessária sua presença na sala, Suyang retirou-se.

Enquanto isso Kakashi estava comendo Lamen despreocupadamente, ao finalizar o prato ele ouve os passos de Naruto atrás de si.

-Kakashi sense!-Disse Naruto feliz por vê-lo.

-Naruto, veio comer Lamen? -Perguntou Kakashi.

Naruto se sentou ao lado de Kakashi e pediu seu prato.

-Uhm, kakashi sensei, você viu a ninja que acabou de chegar na aldeia? Mal chegou e já deu um fora no Ero-sennin.

-Não, não vi. -Disse Kakashi num tom lento, vagarosos, como quem está pensando em algo.

-Uhm, ela é muito bonita – diz Naruto de boca cheia – e parece ser bem forte, pelo tamanho do galo na cabeça do Ero-Sennin.

-Uhm, interessante. -Disse Kakashi curioso pela identidade da moça.

Este se levanta, deixa o dinheiro sobre o balcão, se despede de Naruto e segue seu caminho.

Enquanto isso, Suyang andava pela aldeia da folha, admirando o lugar, enquanto pensava em Kakashi e no modo como ele a ignorou. Perdida assim em pensamentos, ao virar a esquina acabou por quase esbarrar em Kakashi.

-Ah, me desculpe. -Diz Kakashi.

-Tudo bem. Murmura Suyang, corada por estar tão perto dele.

Kakashi segue seu caminho pensativo, tinha certeza que já havia visto aquele rosto em algum lugar. Suyang seguiu o seu, nervosa por novamente ter sido ignorada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sei que ficou curtinho o segundo capítulo,mas fazer o que,nosso tempo é curto e as idéias necesitam de tempo pra germinar. Espero que estejam gostam, agradeço a quem o está lendo e quero alguns reviews. Até a próxima semana!


	3. Chamado de Tsunadesama Missão Akatsuky

Antes venho declarar que Naruto não me pertence, e nem seus ão algum beijo já teria acontecido rsrs. Eis o terceiro capítulo, curtinho como sempre, mas espero que gostem.

**Capítulo 3- Chamado de Tsunade-Sama- Missão Akatsuki**

A 5º Hokage conversava com Shizune sobre os resultados da missão de Suyang:

- Suyang me informou que viu um membro da Akatsuki perto de onde realizou sua missão, o que será que eles estão armando?- Disse a Hokage.

- Mas só um membro da Akatsuky? Não deve ser algo preocupante.- Disse Shizune.

Enquanto elas conversavam sobre este assunto, um certo ninja de cabelos loiros escutava atentamente atrás da porta.

- Pode sair daí Naruto! Nós já sabemos que está aí!- Disse a Hokage.

Naruto abre a porta, entra um tanto assustado e se põe em presença de Tsunade-sama.

-Chegou bem a tempo, tenho uma missão para a equipe Kakashi, irão verificar a localização da Akatsuky, irei enviar também quem me deu essa informação, se encontrem nos porões da aldeia daqui a duas horas. -Disse por fim a Hokage.

-Entendido.- Respondeu Narutou e retirou-se, empolgado com uma nova missão. Logo ele segue para o Hospital de Konoha, estava à procura de Sakura, entrou e seguiu até a recepção onde foi informado de que Sakura estava realizando uma cirurgia e em breve sairia, ele fica na recepção, folheando algumas revistas velhas durante alguns minutos, até ouvir passos, era Sakura que se aproximava, trajando o uniforme branco de enfermeira que a fazia parecer mais bela aos olhos de Naruto, este fica espantado em vê-la:

-Nossa Sakura, você ficou bem no uniforme de enfermeira. -Disse Naruto não tirando os olhos dela.

- Você acha? -Perguntou Sakura dando uma voltinha para melhor mostrar o uniforme.

-Uhm,uhm. Ah, mas eu vim falar com você a respeito de outra coisa, uma missão que Tsunade-Sama nos desiguinou. -Disse Naruto pensativo.

-Missão? -Perguntou Sakura.

-Sim, é a respeito da Akatsuky, temos que falar com Kakashi-sensei. -Respondeu Naruto.

Sakura foi trocar o uniforme, logo voltou para onde Naruto a estava esperando, os dois saem à procura de Kakashi. Os dois percorrem toda a Konoha procurando porseu sensei, que pelo visto não queria ser encontrado.

Kakashi se encontrava embaixo de uma àrvore, em frente aos alojamentos, lia um dos livros escritos por Jiraya, despreocupadamente, quando Sakura e Naruto apareceram diante dele, pareciam exaustos e realmente estavam, depois de terem percorrido toda Konoho em busca de seu sensei.

-Oh, Naruto, Sakura, o que fazem aqui?- Perguntou o sensei.

-Estávamos a sua procura sensei. -Disse Sakura.

-O que querem? -Perguntou Kakashi.

-Tsunade-sama nos designou para uma missão, temos que estar nos portões da aldeia daqui a uhm, uma hora. -Disse Sakura.

Kakashi se levanta, fecha seu livro, e dá alguns passos.

-Pois bem, vão para casa juntar suas coisas que farei o mesmo, até!-Disse Kakashi que logo sumiu, deixando os dois.

-Uhm, bem típico do sensei. -Disse Naruto.

-Uhum, uhum. -Concordou Sakura.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que tenham gostado, mais surpresas os esperam, quero reviews!Trago o próximo capítulo segunda que vem. Até!


	4. Lembranças e espera

Desde já venho dizer-lhes que Naruto não me pertence, nem seus personagens, pois se meu fosse já teriam rolado alguns beijos no anime. Mais uma idéia minha e de Daia. Curtam o 4º capítulo.

**Capítulo 4 – Lembranças e espera**

Enquanto Sakura e Naruto procuravam seu sensei, Suyang foi chamada por um dos agentes da ANBU para ir ver a 5º Hokage, logo que se pos em presença desta ela lhe disse:

- Suyang, tenho uma missão pra você, você e mais um grupo irão investigar a Akatsuki, você quem irá guiá-los, afinal foi quem descobriu a movimentação de um nos portões de Konoha daqui a uma hora e meia.

-Entendido-Disse Suyang e retirou-se da presença da 5º Hokage.

Logo que Sakura e Naruto encontraram seu sensei partiram para suas casas e começaram a reunir o equipamento necessário para a missão.

Enquanto Sakura reunia suas coisas ela viu o retrato de seu time e lembrou do dia em que ela foi tirada e da falta que Sasuke fazia pra e si e para seu time.

Naruto também observava a mesma foto em seu quarto e pensava na falta que Sasuke fazia ao time.

Kakashi também reunia suas coisas e dentre elas achou um laço vermelho, ele o segurou perto do rosto e aspirou o doce aroma que esse emanava, o olhou novamente e o guardou em um dos tantos bolsos de seu uniforme.

Algum tempo e Sakura e Naruto esperavam pelo restante di grupo nos portões de Konoha:

- Kakashi sensei está atrasado!- Disse Naruto.

-Isso é bem típico do sensei. -Disse Sakura.

-Mas e essa Jounin que vai conosco, você sabe quem é?- Perguntou Sakura.

-Não. A Tsunada-sama não me disse nada além disso.- Respondeu Naruto.

Enquanto eles conversavam apareceu Kakashi,que foi logo dizendo:

- Desculpe o atraso, eu me perdi nos caminhos da vida.

-Mentira!!! -Gritaram Sakura e Naruto.

Kakashi se aproximou de ambos e olhou para os lados:

- Onde está o último membro de nossa equipe? -Perguntou Kakashi.

-Ainda não chegou. -Respondeu Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais um capítulo bem curtinho, mais pra frente teremos um maior, espero que tenham gostado, quero algumas sugestões, críticas e elogios são bem vindos.


	5. Econtros e reconhecimento

Oi gente, cá estou eu novamente, peço desculpas pela demora, mas houveram contratempos, de qualquer modo cá está mais um capítulo da fanfic, apreciem^^

**Capítulo 5 – Encontros e reconhecimento**

Enquanto esperavam uma silhueta feminina se aproximava, logo puderam divisar a figura da 5º Hokage. Esta se aproximou do grupo e com voz sonora bradou:

-Onde está o último membro da equipe, ele ainda não chegou?

-Não. Está mais atrasado que o Kakashi- sensei – Disse Naruto em tom petulante.

-Eu achei que isso humanamente impossível – Disse Sakura

-Não é pra tanto – Disse Kakashi sem jeito.

Após essa conversa sobre os habituais atrasos de Kakashi o grupo escuta som de passos se aproximando apressadamente, logo uma sombra é divisada e por último a silhueta feminina é vista. Ao ver o grupo todo ali ela para por alguns instantes, olhando demoradamente para Kakashi enquanto se perguntava por que raios tinha que realizar essa missão justo com ele? Vendo não haver jeito ela se pôs a frente do grupo e abrindo um sorriso deu a desculpa mais esfarrapada desse mundo para justificar seu atraso:

- Me desculpe o atraso, eu estava fugindo de um bando de macacos caolho.

Eles não acreditavam no que haviam escutado. Naruto não podendo se segurar apontou para ela fazendo pose e disse indignado:

-Essa desculpa é pior que a do Kakashi sensei!

-Deixe pra conversar depois Naruto,deixe eu apresentá-la, essa é Sayaka Suyang, ela será a guia de vocês até o local onde ela viu um dos membros da Akatsuky – Disse a Hokage.

Ao ouvir tal nome Kakashi ficou surpreso, veio à tona em sua mente todas as lembranças em que ela estava presente, sim, ele estava certo era "aquela" Suyang.

A hokage percebeu a surpresa dele, mas nada declarou sobre isso, apenas disse:

-Deixo tudo agora em suas mãos.

A Hokage se afastou, voltando para a vila e deixando o grupo. Logo que ela se foi Suyang dirigiu a palavra a Kakashi:

-Ora, ora, a quanto tempo! Ainda se lembra de mim Kakashi? – perguntou com ar malicioso.

-Ah, mas é claro que eu lembro. – Respondeu Kakashi sem jeito, colocando uma das mãos na nuca e rindo para disfarçar a demora que teve em reconhece-la.

Suyang repara em Sakura e Naruto, logo indagou:

-Quais seus nomes?

-Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto – Disse este animado.

-Sou Haruno Sakura – Diz esta.

-Pois bem,. Vamos logo, estamos mais que atrasados –Disse Suyang.

-E por culpa de quem? – Acrescentou Naruto em tom petulante.

Naruto é calado por um soco desferido por Sakura.

-Fica quieto Naruto – Grita a dona do soco.

E "alegremente" o grupo parte para sua missão.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Espero que tenham gostado, tenho feito somente até o capítulo 7, vou esperar termos mais para eu ir postando os outros. Ah, eu quero reviews, elas serão bem vindas por mim e pela Daia, afinal foi dela a idéia da fanfic^^

Beijos e até breve!


	6. Macaco, fruta, pescaria

Olá pessoal, desculpe a demora, mas houveram algumas coisas que me impediram de postar, mas não se preocupem, não pretendo de modo algum deixar a fanfic sem fim, eis o capítulo 6 e o 7 já foi escrito e em breve postarei, palavra! Agradeço os review^^ Vou respondê-los ainda hoje.

**Capítulo 6-Macaco, fruta, pescaria**

O grupo seguiu caminho para sua nova missão, Suyang ia na frente, afinal era ela quem havia visto a Akatsuky.

Kakashi olhava para Suyang um pouco desconfortável,e esta vez ou outra olhava para trás retribuindo o olhar.

Naruto e Sakura perceberam tal atitude de ambas as partes e ficaram curiosos pelo motivo disso, Naruto aproximou-se de Sakura e murmurou:

- Sakura, você percebeu algo estranho entre Suyang-san e Kakashi-sensei?

-Sim, eles não pararam de se olhar o caminho todo – Murmurou Sakura.

-O que é que vocês dois estão cochichando? – Perguntou Kakashi, que apareceu repentinamente atrás dos dois.

-Nada de mais, sensei – Disse Sakura sem jeito, um tanto assustada, tentando evitar que seu sensei descobrisse sobre o que estavam falando.

O sol se punha, as estrelas surgiam uma a uma no grande céu negro, a lua cheia clareava a noite, dando a essa um brilho romântico. Disfarçadamente todos estavam admirados com a beleza do céu noturno. Nada parecia poder estragar aquele clima pacífico.

- Vamos parar e passar a noite aqui, amanhã nós continuamos – Disse Suyang, vendo aquele local em que estavam ser o mais apropriado para passarem a noite.

Todos pararam e retiraram suas coisas para armarem acampamento, enquanto Naruto ajudava Sakura a armar acampamento ,ele cochichou:

- É hoje que eu vejo o rosto do Kakashi-sensei!

-Qual seu plano? – Perguntou Sakura curiosa.

-Vamos esperar o Kakashi-sensei dormir que eu te conto- Disse Naruto empolgado por ter Sakura como aliada.

Já era muito tarde, todos estavam cansados da longa caminhada feita naquele dia, logo foram para suas camas e se deitaram, Naruto e Sakura, que dormiam a alguns metros uns do outro, fingiam dormir e logo que perceberam que Kakashi e Suyang dormiam eles se acordaram para realizarem o grande plano.

Sakura foi ao encontro de Naruto, ele lhe contou seu plano para tal façanha, Em sua primeira tentativa Kakashi dormia de barriga pra cima, debaixo de uma árvore, o rosto tão exposto, protegido apenas pela máscara, alvo de Naruto. Este usou seu jutsu para transformar-se em um macaco e se dependurou em um galho, próximo ao rosto de Kakashi, dali ele tentou puxar a máscara, que parecia até grudada com cola, nisso Kakashi acordou e murmurou meio dormindo:

-Sho, sho, eu não tenho doces pra você- Disse afastando o animal com a mão.

Naruto subiu para o alto da árvore novamente, onde Sakura o esperava, desfez sua transformação e resmungou:

-Droga, esse não deu certo!

-Vamos tentar outra coisa – Disse Sakura já bolando algo.

Sakura percebeu estarem em cima de uma árvore frutífera,Kakashi estava embaixo dessa e haviam várias frutas amassadas e caídas perto dele, pois bem... Sakura pegou duas frutas e as amassou bem, as deixando o mais melequentas e gosmentas possível. Kakashi não desconfiaria se uma fruta caísse em sua máscara, não com tantas caídas a seu lado. Com a mistura pronta Sakura a jogou de cima da árvore, esta caiu em cheio na máscara de Kakashi,que percebeu o cheiro cítrico e acordou, passou a mão pela máscara,percebeu haver algo gosmento e fez menção de tira-la, Naruto e Sakura esperavam escondidos em uma moita em frente a cama de Kakashi, este tentou limpar a máscara, mas cansado desistiru e disse:

- Não há outro jeito- logo ele puxou a máscara.

Naruto e Sakura ficaram surpresos ao verem o que havia por de baixo da máscara, nada mais, nada menos do que, outra máscara!

-Nãovou desistir! – Disse Naruto determinado.

-Deve haver outra coisa que possamos tentar... – Disse Sakura tentando pensar em algo.

Naruto e Sakura arranjaram o que parecia ser uma vara de pescar,Naruto com um pouco de paciência e algumas tentativas, conseguiu encaixar o anzol da vara na máscara de Kakashi, que ele lentamente puxava, tentando tirar, mas sem muito sucesso, o que enervou Sakura:

-Me dá isso aqui! – Disse ela e pegou a vara da mão de Naruto.

-Ei! Me devolve! – Protestou ele

-É assim que se faz! – Disse Sakura

Ela começou a puxar lentamente a máscara, parecia estar dando certo, mas Naruto impaciente, pegou a vara de volta. Do nada um barulho, rápido ele veio se aproximando, uma sombra e a linha é cortada, uma shuriken presa a árvore e uma voz próxima fala:

-O que os dois pensam que estão fazendo?

Suyang se revela das sombras e se mostra a dupla de curiosos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Espero que tenham gostado, deixei uma surpresinha guardada pra próxima semana, mandem reviews! Ah, esclarecendo o motivo da demora, bom, estou com dificuldades em ver minha companheira de Fanfic, a Daia, escrevemos ela juntas então sem ela não posso mecher na fanfic, estou esperando pra quando nos vermos fazermos o próximo capítulo.

Então cuidem-se e até breve!


	7. Encontro inesperado,afogamento,beijo!

Novamente peço-lhes desculpa pela demora, mas a dificuldade em encontrar minha parceira de fanfic e amiga Daia, tem prejudicado a continuidade da fanfic, mas não se preocupem que demora mas os capítulos vêem.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 7 – Encontro inesperado, afogamento, beijo!**

A dupla fica assustada ao ver Suyang, pois não a esperavam ali, pensavam que ela estivesse dormindo. Naruto desce de cima da árvore,chega perto de Suyang e cochicha:

- Chega mais perto que eu te explico.

Suyang se aproxima e Naruto começa a explicar.

- Nós estávamos tentando descobrir o que o Kakashi-sensei esconde debaixo da máscara. Você nunca se perguntou o que há debaixo dela?

Suyang para por um momento para pensar no que Naruto havia dito "o que há realmente debaixo daquela máscara?".

- E então, vai querer nos ajudar? – Perguntou Naruto em tom baixo.

Suyang pensou na proposta, ponderando sobre o que isso poderia lhe acarretar.

-Tudo bem, mas vamos deixar para amanhã, bolarei algo até o amanhecer, , agora vão dormir antes que Kakashi acorde e descubra.

-Verdade?! Legal! Nos vemos pela manhã! – Disse Naruto empolgado.

Logo Naruto e Sakura foram se deitar para estarem mais dispostos para realizarem o plano que Suyang armaria.

O trio acordou bem cedo com diversos planos mirabolantes para descobrirem a verdadeira face de Kakashi, mas este conseguiu se safar de todos eles sem que ninguém conseguisse ver o que havia debaixo da máscara. Depois de tantas os três ficaram exaustos e resolveram voltar ao planejamento para depois agirem.

Seguindo o longo caminho com o sol forte sobre seus rostos e o vento morno lhes aquecendo mais ainda, seguidamente recorriam aos cantis de água, logo estes secaram e foi necessário pararem para pegar mais água, foi quando notaram algo de estranho nela, estava muito agitada para um lago. Repentinamente dos meios das águas ele surge, u membro da Akatsuky, aquele maldito homem peixe, Kisame.

-Enfim nos encontramos novamente – Disse Kisame.

-E onde está seu parceiro Itachi?! – Perguntou Kakashi.

-Isso não interessa! – Respondeu Kisame já fazendo sinais de mão para fazer um jutsu-Ondas de colisão de água!

Kakashi também fazia um jutsu quando as águas caíram sobre o grupo os cobrindo e os deixando debilitados no chão, Sakura e Naruto tossiam água e Suyang parecia inconsciente.

Kisame procura por Kakashi que não estava no meio do grupo.

- Está a minha procura?- Disse Kakashi atrás de Kisame enquanto já faz um jutsu para contra ataca-lo – Suiton- Dragão d`água! – Grita Kakashi – Logo a coluna d´àgua desce sobre AKisame o deixando atordoado no chão.

Naruto e Sakura se levantam e partem pra cima de Kisame, Naruto com seus multi clones das sombras e Sakura com seus socos poderosos. Enquanto isso kakashi vai em auxilio de Suyang que parecia inconsciente. Kakshi tenta acorda-la, mas percebe que ela está inconsciente e deve ter engolido muita água. Vendo não haver outro modo Kakashi faz uma respiração boca a boca em Suyang, que logo tosse e abre os olhos, percebendo que Kakashi terminava de colocar a máscara de volta, ela demora alguns segundos para perceber o que aconteceu e fica corada. Percebendo que Suyang estava bem Kakashi se levanta e vai ajudar Naruto e Sakura.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E então, o que será que o próximo capítulo nos guarda? Esperem e verão, pois nem eu sei. Agradeço os reviews e espero mais e mais^^ Até breve!


	8. Respostas, caminhos, decisões

Peço-lhes desculpa pela demora, mas apesar de todas as adversidades consegui fazer o capitúlo 8 hoje mesmo, então aproveitem que é saido direto do forno. Espero em breve trazer-lhes o 9 e os seguintes sem grandes demoras. Agradecimentos a Daia, minha comparsa nessa fanfic, por ter tido a paciência para fazermos a fanfic mesmo com toda a zueira da rua. Bem, aproveitem.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 8 – Respostas, caminhos, decisões.**

Vendo que estava em desvantagem e que sua parte já havia sido feita, Kisame bate em retirada, lançando um último jutsu para poder atrasá-los. O sinal demãos é feito e proferido o nome da técnica:

-Técnica da grande explosão!

Após lançar o jutsu Kisame foge, enquanto o grupo se demora com este o suficiente para perderem Kisame de vista.

Ao fim o grupo se reúne para pensar em qual seria seu próximo passo. Kakashi é o primeiro a falar:

- Para Kisame ter aparecido repentinamente deve haver algum motivo.

Naruto diz:

- Nós deveríamos ir atrás dele!

Sakura dá um soco na cabeça de Naruto.

- Seu idiota, isso pode ser uma armadilha!

Naruto massageia a cabeça dolorida do soco de Sakura, que agora tinha um enorme galo feito por ela:

Ai, Sakura, não precisava ter batido tão forte!

Sakura faz uma pose de má, mostrando os punhos á Naruto e logo olha para Kakashi:

- O que faremos sensei?

Kakashi coça a cabeça, suspira e responde:

-Vamos seguir o plano original, Suyang siga na rente e nos mostre o caminho – Kakashi diz e olha para Suyang que parecia ter a mente vagando em outro mundo. Ela responde:

- Ah?

Kakashi repete:

- Vá na frente e nos mostre o caminho.

Suyang balança a cabeça , retomando a consciência. Ao encarar Kakashi sente seu rosto queimar. Balança a cabeça concordando com o que ele disse e segue em frente os guiando. Em sua mente vagava a idéia de ter perdido para sempre a única chance que lhe foi oferecida de ver o rosto de Kakashi.

Suyang seguia na frente, enquanto Sakura e Kakashi seguiam mais atrás. Naruto se aproximou de Suyang silenciosamente, esta distraída nem sequer notou quando ele chegou a seu lado, apenas o pronunciar de seu nome que a acordou de seu devaneio:

- Suyang, Suyang! – Chamou Naruto em tom baixo.

Ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado foi como se a sacudissem e retirassem de seu sonho. Balançou a cabeça e encarou Naruto:

-O que você quer? – Perguntou Suyang em tom irritado.

-Ei, ei, você viu o rosto de Kakashi-sensei? – Perguntou Naruto.

Suyang emergiu nas lembranças de sua mente e tentou recordar a parte apagada em que o rosto de Kakashi aparecia, mas foi um esforço em vão. Ela balança a cabeça negativamente, seu rosto toma uma expressão triste, perdera a chance que a vida lhe dera.

O rosto de Naruto é tomado por uma expressão de duvida, ele chega bem perto de Suyang e diz:

- Você só pode estar brincando – Diz ele em tom alto.

Der repente Kakashi aparece ao lado de Naruto:

-O que os dois estão cochichando? – Pergunta Kakashi.

Naruto e Suyang se olham surpresos pela aparição repentina de Kakashi:

- Não é nada! – Respondem os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Kakashi não diz mais nada, apesar da desconfiança e eles seguem seu caminho em busca da Akatsuky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bem, eis aí o capítulo 8, pena a Suyang não ter visto o rosto do Kakashi, mas quem sabe em outra oportunidade... Agradeço a todos os que leram este capítulo e os anterios. Cá me despeço, até breve com o capítulo 9.


	9. Parar! Hora de reabastecer!

Peço desculpas a todos os que acompanham a fic, acabamos atrasando demais, espero que isso não se repita, mas não pensem que vou deixar a fic pela metade, não sou do tipo que desiste de algo e deixa num canto largado, coisas assim me incomodam. Bem, espero que apreciem mais este capítulo, com meus cumprimento e da Daia. Em breve as coisas vão esquentar.

Naruto não me pertence, nem nenhum dos seus personagens, apenas os pegamos emprestados, afinal é justo dividir as coisas boas da vida, rsrs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 9- Parar! Hora de reabastecer****!**

O grupo andou durante um longo tempo com o sol alto sobre suas cabeças. A floresta estava silenciosa, não se ouvia ruído algum além do de seus passo. A brisa soprava e todo ser parecia em paz, mas algo perturbou o equilíbrio da floresta, um barulho que assustou a todos:

-Brrrrrrrr!!!

Kakashi e Sakura que estavam mais a frente olharam para trás em busca do dono de tal ruído, Kunais em mãos, Kakashi disse:

-Tomem cuidado, algum de nossos inimigos pode estar por perto!

Eles concordaram e olharam para os lados e novamente o barulho:

-Brrrrrrrr!!!

O barulho era estranho e vinha de perto, muito perto, os olhares se voltaram para Naruto, que pôs as mãos sobre a barriga e disse:

- Ah, eu estou morrendo de fome!-Disse se ajoelhando- Comida! Comida! - Disse esticando o braço faminto.

Sakura se aproxima de Naruto e lhe estende a mão, como que num gesto de bondade, logo que ele levanta ela lhe presenteia com um belo soco na cabeça:

- Naruto, seu idiota! Você sempre está com fome!

Kakashi guarda sua Kunai e diz:

-Acho que podemos parar para comermos algo.

Naruto e Sakura são encarregados de conseguirem a comida, vendo que havia um lago por perto eles optam por pegarem alguns peixes.

Enquanto isso Suyang e Kakashi ficam arrumando a fogueira, tão distraídos estavam que acabaram por pegar o mesmo toco de lenha, eles se olharam como que esperando que o outro soltasse o toco, mas nenhum deles o fez até que segundos depois os dois largaram-o no mesmo instante, este caiu no pé de Suyang que por descuido acaba por gritar:

-aiiiiiiii! Kakashi seu idiota!

Este fica sem jeito pelo que acabou fazendo e responde:

- Ah, me desculpe!

Zangada por ele ter sido tão distraído, Suyang vira as costas à Kakashi e vai arrumar a fogueira sozinha.

Na pescaria Naruto e Sakura utilizavam as varas que tinham feito para pgar a máscara de Kakashi.

- Do jeito que está não vamos conseguir nada - Disse Naruto entediado de ver a vara sem movimento algum.

-A pesca é uma arte que requer paciência, Naruto, não é algo tão fácil. -Respondeu Sakura cheia de si.

Naruto sente sua vara tremer, havia pego algo?

-Sakura! Parece que peguei algo!

Sakura sente sua vara tremer no instante seguinte, para sua alegria.

-Eu também, e parece ser grande!

A batalha contra os peixes se inicia, os dois começam a puxar a linha com força em uma luta acirrada, nenhum dos lados quer ceder.

Usando suas últimas forças eles puxam a linha com tudo de si e acabam por serem puxados para dentro do lago. Ao subirem a superfície se perguntam o que aconteceu e acham os anzóis enroscados , Sakura se zanga e soca Naruto.

-Naruto, seu idiota!

-Mas eu não fiz nada! -Resmunga ele, massageando o local em que jazia um enorme galo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agradeço a todos os que leram mais este capítulo da fic, espero reviews^^ Beijos e até breve!


	10. Acampamento Ninja

Séculos e séculos depois e cá retorno, e já que promessa é dívida vim cá terminar de cumprir a minha, capítulo 10 pra quem tem esperado até agora, ei alguém sobreviveu?*procurando com binóculo* Mas boa notícia é que já terminei de escrever tudo, 10 e 11 já no PC e 12 vou passar em breve, então aguardem.

Bem, como todos estão carecas de saber Naruto e CIA não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, se fossem meus a coisa era outra, mas já que não dá a gente se consola como pode. Eu não estou ganhando grana nisso e sim fazendo de graça e sem ganhar vintém algum, tristeza. Bem, agradecimento a Daia que é minha sócia na fanfic e a quem a lê. Peço desculpas pelos séculos de atraso, agora leim-na e divirtam-se!

Capítulo 10 – Acampamento Ninja

Enquanto Suyang, que ainda estava zangada com Kakashi, arrumava a fogueira, Kakashi foi verificar se Naruto e Sakura tiveram sorte em conseguir comida. Encontrou os dois sentadados em frente a um lado, tentando a sorte com os peixes. Apesar do incidente anterior eles pareciam não ter desistido de pescar.

- E então, alguma sorte com os peixes?- Perguntou Kakashi chegando por trás dos dois.

Soprava uma brisa suave naquele instante que parecia devolvê-lo a tempos onde nada além daquela doce brisa importava.

- Nada, Kakashi-sensei .-Disse Sakura em tom desanimado

-Me empresta? – Perguntou Kakashi a Sakura, apontando para a Nara de pesca dela.

-Claro, mas o que pretende fazer? – Perguntou Sakura entregando a vara a Kakashi, mas não entendendo o que ele iria fazer, afinal ela e Naruto não haviam conseguido nada depois de tanto tempo, será que ele achava que conseguiria algo facilmente?

Kakashi se sentou a beira do rio ao lado de Sakura e lançou a linha como se fosse pescar. Naruto e Sakura ficaram o olhando sem entender. Se eles estavam ali há um bom tempo tentando o que fazia o sensei pensar que conseguiria fisgar algo? Alguns minutos depois de a linha ter sido lançada e a vara começou a se mexer.

Um peixe!- Gitaram Naruto e Sakura impressionados ao ver Kakashi puxar um belo e grande peixe. Logo a isca foi posta no anzol e a linha lançada , pouco minutos e outro peixe foi fisgado. A cena se repetiu ate chegar ao número mágico de quatro peixes, um para cada membro do grupo. Kakashi se levantou, entregou a vara a Sakura e apontou os peixes para Naruto como querendo dizer que ele deveria pegá-los, o que ele fez depressa enquanto lambia os beiços pensando nos diversos modos em que podia prepará-los e o sabor que teriam.

-Sakura tente achar algumas frutas para levarmos. Assim que fizer isso volte ao acampamento, Naruto e eu vamos levar os peixes – Disse Kakashi

Certo sensei – Disse Sakura enquanto Kakashi e Naruto levavam os peixes de volta ao acampamento onde Suyang os esperava com a fogueira acesa. Ela os ajudou a arrumar os peixes para assar, isso sem trocar mais palavras do que o necessário para o trabalho.

Logo Sakura apareceu sorridente com algumas frutas em mãos e as colocou no chão, oferecendo-as aos companheiros que não perderam tempo em comê-las, em especial Naruto que levou dois socos de Sakura por ter sido tão guloso e querer comer a porção alheia. Depois de satisfeitos eles levantaram acampamento novamente, rumando para o esconderijo da Akatsuki.

O sol ainda estava sob suas cabeças, o dia parecia até estar mais longo. Todos estavam ansiosos para descobrir se realmente aquele era o esconderijo da Akatsuki.

- Estamos muito longe ainda? – Perguntou Kakashi a Suyang.

-Estamos perto, meia hora mais e chegaremos.

Kakashi pensava agora se não fora má idéia terem feito aquela parada, afinal isso poderia ter dado ao inimigo tempo para se organizar e armar uma emboscada para eles, ou mesmo de fugirem e irem para outro esconderijo, Agora já era tarde para se arrepender. Achava que era pouco provável eles terem fugido, pois sair a luz do dia seria mais difícil, porém com eles rondando ali perto essa atitude não seria uma surpresa.

Estranharam a paz daquela meia hora de corrida, nada de suspeito, nenhum barulho, sem armadilhas nem inimigos. Será? Será que haviam fugido?

Logo a voz de Suyang rompe o silêncio:

- Chegamos.


	11. O esconderijo da Akatsuki

Dupla 10 e 11, o 12 vem logo, afinal só falta digitar. Espero que gostem dele também.

Como todos sabem Naruto nem, Kakashi, nem Sakura e nem ninguém é meu, só a Suyang que é da Daia, estão vendo, nem minha é! Pois é, não tenho nada. Naruto e Cia são do Kishimoto . Não ganhamos dinheiro com fic e sim diversão, quer coisa melhor que isso? Pois bem, leia o capítulo e divirtam-se.

Capítulo11 – O esconderijo da Akatsuki

O grupo se aproximou lentamente do local em que deveria ser o esconderijo da Akatsuki, uma montanha não muito alta, mas que suspeitavam alargar-se com camadas subterrâneas. O tipo de local que não chamaria atenção, não com todos os problemas que a vila da folha passava e outras prioridades que tinha.

Assim o grupo se esgueirou para dentro do esconderijo por uma passagem na montanha, indo parar num corredor apertado e repleto de portas. As tochas na parede que iluminavam o corredor anda estavam acessa, o que parecia significar que havia gente ou que se houvessem partido não fazia muito tempo. O silêncio era reinante, com exceção da respiração do grupo ali parado, pensando em que faria.

Haviam muitas portas pelo corredor, abrir todas levaria muito tempo, melhor seria se dividirem em grupos, um seguiria pelo corredor, enquanto o outro vasculharia as salas.

- Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos, Suyang e eu iremos pelo corredor enquanto Naruto e Sakura vasculharão as salas, entendido?- Era Kakashi quem perguntava ao grupo.

-Certo Sensei! – Responderam Naruto e Sakura em uníssono. Suyang apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação.

Assim os dois grupos se dividiram e seguiram com suas tarefas. Naruto e Sakura começaram então a vasculhar as diversas salas que ali haviam. Abriam um por uma e várias delas estavam vazias ou com apenas uma cama, como se fosse apenas uma espécie de alojamento. Isso fazia-os suspeitar que havia ou houveram muitas pessoas ali. Dentre todas as salas visitadas pela dupla uma lhes chamou mais atenção, isso por ser diferente das outras. Não parecia um quarto, mas sim um laboratório repleto de material científico e líquidos colotidos, o que deixava Naruto fascinado enquanto andava pela sala.

-O que será que acontece quando se misturam esses dois? – Perguntou Naruto pegando dois tubos, um com líquido azul e outro com líquido vermelho.

-Não faça isso! –Gritou Sakura mas já era tarde demais, Naruto havia misturado os dois e o que pode ser ouvido parecia uma pequena explosão seguido de uma fumaçaescura que cegou a ambos. Alguns minutos depois e a fumaça começou a se dissipar. Naurto e Sakura stavam no chão deitados, tossindo por causa da fumaça, logo que ela se dissipou por completou eles se levantaram e puderam observar a bagunça que a sala estava.Vários frascos com material estavam esparramados pelo chão, assim como algumas folhas de papel, o que chamou a atenção da dupla que logo pegaram os papéis. Ao começaram a lê-los não entenderam nada, a coisa toda parecia estar escrita numa espécie de código mirabolante, porém desconfiavam que as informações ali contidas deveriam ser de grande importância para utilizarem tal artifício.

-Vamos levá-las ao Kakashi-sensei! – Disse Naruto empolgado com o achado.

-Espera, vamos ver se achamos mais alguma coisa – Disse Sakura cautelosa.

Enquanto isso, corredores depois, a dupla Kakashi e Suyang andava em busca de uma viva alma ou de alguma pista sobre a localização delas. Kakshi parecia meio agitado, como se algo o estivesse preocupando.

-Não se preocupe, Kakashi, aqueles dois sabem se cuidar – Disse Suyang tentando animá-lo.

-Eu sei. Apenas me preocupo que eles deixem passar alguma pista, principalmente Naruto que é muito avoado.

-Não se preocupe, Sakura está com ele e pelo que ouvi e vi ela é bem detalhista.

-Sim, é verdade, acho não que não posso fazer mais nada agora a não ser confiar neles.

-Tenha fé neles, afinal são seus alunos.

Kakashi concordou com cabeça, parecia confortado e Suyang pode adivinhar um meio sorrido por debaixo daquela máscara. Assim os dois seguiram o corredor encontrado várias armadilhas pelo caminho, o que gerou desconfiança em ambos.

-O que será que eles estão escondendo aqui que valha tanta preocupação? Um novo Jutsu? Uma nova arma? Um meio de dominar o mundo?- Perguntou Suyang dramática.

-Sabendo quem são os donos do lugar eu não me espantaria se fossem todas as alternativas ou nenhuma delas- Respondeu Kakashi em tom que beirava o engraçado.

Logo uma grande porta escura e pesada pode ser vista pelos dois, Kakashi pos-se a frente dela com precaução e a empurrou com força, fazendo aparecer diante deles o que parecia ser um salão enorme, porém vazio. Não havia nada ali além das grandes colunas que o sustentavam. Os dois entraram no salão com muita cautela, afinal estar aquele local assim, vazio, era de fato algo suspeito. Andaram pelo salão procurando por alguma pista. Suyang percebeu quando Kakashi parou estático diante de uma das paredes,parecia até hipnotizado. Ela foi se aproximando dele, curiosa pelo que havia captado desse modo sua atenção. Ao chegar perto dele ficou ela surpresa e estática, ali naquela parede havia desenhos, pinturas, descrevendo o que parecia ser um ritual envolvendo os 9 Jinchuuriki. Suyang e kakashi não conseguiam entender o significado de muitos dos simbolos ali gravados, o desenho parecia estar criptografado ou fazer parte de uma linguaa muito esquecida, o que mais atiçava a curiosidade quanto a seu propósito.

Passos rápidos, fortes, perto, cada vez mais perto, estranhos? Familiares! Passavam pela porta e ...

-Kakashi- sensei! –Gritou Naruto empolgado, balançando algumas folhas de papael nas mãos. Sakura corria logo atrás dele. Os dois pararam à frente do sensei.

-Qual o motivo dessa empolgação toda? – Perguntou Kakashi olhando para as folhas de papel.

-Dá spo uma olhada nisso!- Naruto estendeu as folhas ao senseu, que as pegou e tentou lê-las.

-Não consigo ler nada- Murmurou Kakashi coçando o queixo.

-Exato! Deve ser algum Ninjutsu novo ou arma secreta, algo muito poderoso! – Gritou Naruto empolgado já imaginando a glória que ia ganhar por ter descoberto tal coisa.

- Talvez, vamos deixar que a inteligência os decifre depois – Kakashi já os guardava dentro do colete – Tirando isso algo mais a relatar?

-Não, a maioria das salas que vimos pareciam quartos e outras estavam vazias, é como se houvessem muitas pessoas hospedadas aqui- Disse Sakura tentando atentar no significado das salas.

- Talvez um exército...- Murmurou Suyang pensativa. Aquilo bem poderia ser possível.

- Exército...- Murmurou Kakashi pensando que os fatos realmente levavam a essa conclusão, mas que poderiam eles querer com um exército? Qual seu objetivo?

Do nada um barulho forte e alto, estrondoso e tudo começa a vir a baixo. Ao perceberem que era o esconderijo da Akatsuki que caia por terra o grupo de ninjas começou a correr para fora dali.

-parece que nos descobriram e querem apagar os rastros antes que descubramos algo – Disse Suyang já colocando a cabeça para fora daquele lugar escuro e sob os raios do sol. Logo que todos saíram assistiram a ruína do esconderijo.

-Para terem feito isso eles não devem estar muito longe daqui, podemos achá-los –Disse Suyang a Kakashi.

-Não, nossa missão era paenas achar o esconderijo do inimigo e não interceptá-los, além disso, eles podem estar querendo nos atrair para uma emboscada e não ninjas suficientes para enfrentá-los. O melhor a fazer é voltar

Assim o grupo ninja pegou suas coisas e começou o longo caminho de volta a vila da folha.


	12. Chapter 12

Olá, meus caros, finalmente venho trazer o último capítulo da fanfic, espero que gostem. Agradeço a todos que a leram e a todos que um dia a lerão. Com os cumprimentos meus e da outra autora, a Daia, já que a fanfic é nossa e não minha.

Obrigada a todos e divirtam-se com o último capítulo.

Capítulo 12 – Despedida X Fita vermelha X Carta

Durante todo o caminho de volta não foram trocadas entre o grupo mais palavras do que as necessárias. Parecia haver sobre lês um abatimento, como se estivessem tristes, como se houvessem falhado.

Logo que a vila da folha foi avistada pelos membros do grupo seus corações ganharam novo vigor, como se seus corações houvessem parado e depois voltado a bater. Naruto e Sakura aos gritos começaram a correr pois queriam chegar logo, Suyang e Kakashi se entreolharam e fizeram o mesmo. Loque que adentraram a vila da folha eles foram contar a Tsunade-sama o que haviam visto. Fizeram seu relatório, contando todos os detalhes, porém, quando saiam da sala Tsunade-sama reteve Suyang.

-Suyang, fique um pouco, temos um assunto a tratar. Os demais se retirem.

Logo todos se retiraram da sala, um por um, Kakashi foi o último a sair. Antes dele fechar a porta Suyang pode ver o olhar que ele lhe lançoy, um misto de medo e preocupação que atingiu-lhe em cheio o coração com o som da porta sendo fechada.

Tsunade-sama tomou a palavra, ela foi rápida e mortal como uma flecha ao dar suas ordens a Suyang.

-Suyang, você voltará a trabalhar como espiã .

Aquelas palavras foram um golpe para Suyang, ela sentiu-se atordoada. Quando voltara a vila da folha teve esperanças de ter uma sorte diferente, orem lá veio o destino para mostra que ela estava e a estrada que devia seguir era aquela e que não ganharia tão cedo a felicidade merecida, a felicidade de voltar a estar junto aos seus.

-Entendido – Respondeu Suyang fazendo uma reverência.

-Algo mais? – Perguntou a ninja esperando acabar logo com aquele suplicio e poder sair dali.

-Não, é só isso, pode ir agora – Disse a Hokage em seu tom sério e firme como sempre.

Suyang saiu com passos longos, saiu com pressa, bateu a porta devagar, tinha ânsia de sair dali. Andou rápido pelos corredores para fora do prédio. Içou feliz ao se deparar com a saída e colocar a cabeça de volta debaixo da luz do sol e do céu azul. Desceu as escadas já com mais calma, sabia que não havia jeito, sabia que teria que voltar a ser espiã, sabia que teria que voltar a ser infeliz. Havia tantos rostos que voltaria a não ver, tantos perfumes a não mais sentir, doces a não mais comer, aquilo lhe doía. Resolveu andar um pouco a toa uma última vez antes de arrumar suas coisas e ir embora, assim deixou que seus pés andassem por onde quisessem, que fossem livres. Foi então que ela percebeu onde seus pés a estavam levando , lá estava, a pedra memorial e lá estava ele, Kakashi. Ele estava parado diante daquela pedra, daquele monumento onde o nome de muitos de seus amigos e companheiros estavam gravados. Parecia pensativo, distante, tinha os olhos fixos na pedra, uma das mãos no bolso e uma outra, junto ao coração, uma fita, uma pequena fita vermelha a qual Suyang conhecia muito bem.

Suyang se aproximou lentamente de Kakashi,até ficar perto o suficiente para estende o braço e tocar-lhe o ombro. Ele ao perceber o toque virou o rosto em direção a ela, tinha um olhar tristonho, parecia estar perdido no passado.

-Parece que não sou a úinica a lembrar dos mortos- Disse Suyang em tom meio tristonho, também ela tinha nomes amigos gravados ali.

-Todos lembram, apenas o modo como o fazem não é igual. – Respondeu Kakashi de modo meio amargo.

Um vento morno começou a soprar, fazendo os cabelos de Suyang moverem-se levemente. Ela os ajeitava com delicadeza, observando as cores que o sol se punha a projetar nas nuvens, o céu tão colorido, dum laranja e roxo extraordinário. O dia lentamente morria, pensava se sua esperança não morria também. Kakashi observa a os movimentos dela, era isso o que ele gostava nela, mesmo sendo uma ninja ela não deixava de ter delicadezas femininas. Com aquele fim de tarde ela lhe parecia mais bela, era igual aquele dia...Kakashi seugou a fita com mais força. Seus olhos se encontraram, ficaram por alguns segundos assim, se olhando, até que Suyang voltou os olhos para o céu., aquele céu do dia que se ia. Foi ela quem quebrou aquele silêncio que parecia eterno:

-Vou sentir saudades daqui...-Murmurou ela num fio de voz.

-Eu bem desconfiava...Respondeu Kakashi olhando para o céu, o sol estava quase dizendo adeus, seria esse também o adeus dela?

Os olhos de Suyang viraram se para ele, pousando sobre a fita que ele segurava.

-Pensei que não a tivesse mais- Disse ela com os olhos ainda fixoz ali, com um meio sorrio no rosto.

-Ela tem me trazido sorte e boas recordações, por isso a tenho mantido comigo. – Respondeu ele trazendo a fita até a altura dos olhos.

-Você ainda se lembra daquele dia? – Perguntou Suyang voltando os olhos novamente para o céu.

-Tão nitidamente quanto vejo você diante dos meus olhos – Respondeu ele, direto como um tiro.

-Fico feliz de não ser a única a lembrar, isso me faz sentir menos solitária – Respondeu ela se virando a ele com um sorriso no rosto e os resquícios de raios dourados batendo em suas costas.

-No dia que você se foi um pouco dentro de nós, seus companheiros, morria, um pouco dentro de mim. – Disse ele em tom meio tristonho.

E o sol se foi, sumiu e aquele era o sinal, sinal de que ela deveria ir embora. O silêncio fez-se entre os dois.

- Dessa vez sou eu quem vai lhe dar um presente, então feche os olhos. – Disse Kakashi mais alegre. Suyang deu uma risadinha e fechou os olhos.

-Assim? –Perguntou ela de olhos fechados e rindo-se.

-Não pode olhar – Disse Kakashi.

-Não estou olhando, agora ande, mate minha curiosidade e...

Ela não pode concluir a frase, pois lábios grossos e mornos impediam-na de falar, lábios que a beijavam ávidos pelos seus e braços que a estreitavam contra o corpo. Se abriu os olhos? Nunca, nem pensaria em abri-los e acabar com aquele momento único. Mas tão rápido quanto começou ele terminou. Sentou os braços a soltarem e os lábios se afastarem com seu calor. No instante seguinte abriu os olhos, ele já não estava mais lá! Passou os dedos lentamente nos próprios lábios e sorriu, assim ela cobriu o rosto com uma máscara e se foi.

Dois meses depois, numa manhã ensolarada um Kakashi sonolento andava pela cozinha e se aproximou da porta para pegar a correspondência que era enfiada por debaixo da porta, notou em cima das outras correspondências uma carta, estranho. Ele pegou toda a correspondência, sentou-se na mesa e pegou de cima da pilha aquela carta, remetente? "Fita vermelha", estava escrito. Mas quem é... Kakashi sorriu e seu rosto se iluminou, claro, ele sabia quem era. Abriu então a carta e começou a ler:

Kakashi

Como vão as coisas na vila da folha? Eu vou bem.

Devo voltar para aí em breve,

Não tive chance de agradecer pelo presente, então obrigada.

Fita Vermelha.

E Kakashi sorriu, uma carta? Mais parecia um bilhete, mas era bem o feitio dela. Sobre voltar, bem, ela deve estar fazendo um bom trabalho ou insistiu muito para voltar, e o presente? Sorriu se lembrando do beijo, era ele quem agradecia. Bem, melhor responder logo a carta, mas como assinaria? E com letra suave ele escreveu: Dono da Fita Vermelha.

FIM


End file.
